Eva
by TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: Sequel to Boys, Lipstick and Dad, but you don't have to read it to get this. Castle loves stories, but is this one to personal? Castle is sent the diary of his step-mother and it tells the story of how she met Castle's father in a prison in Moscow and what happened next.


**This is the sequel to Boys, Lipstick and Dad, but you don't have to read that to get this. Updates might be a bit slow but I'll try to be as quick as I can. Please Read and Review if you want me to continue.**

The year 1970, the place Moscow.

21st April 1970 Eva's Diary.

_I could see the sun glancing through the metal bars of the grotty window, but even through it provided light warmth was still scarce and the prison cell was still bitterly cold. Opposite me Alyona's chest gently rose and fall rhythmically, she had been in this prison the longest out of all of us, nearly two years now, and every day I questioned how much more she could take. I had been here for two months now and was starting to get thinner and thinner. I wouldn't be able to last much longer._

_I glanced at the sun again wondering if things would get better and I heard my mother's voice say in my head "tomorrow will be better." I could only hope that she was right._

_22__nd__ April_

_Some American soldiers arrived today, ten of them in total. They had been captured by the secret police in Saint Petersburg. Alyona told me that they were gathering intelligent because America are about to invade Russia. I didn't believe her at first, but then my mind carried me away and I imagined what would happen if the US did invade. Would I be free, would they capture me, would they kill me? But I can't let myself think about these things now, I can't let myself become distracted, because when my head enters the clouds it is difficult to bring it back down._

Castle looked across the study this was the first page of Alina's mother's diary. The first person his father loved. The translation of the diary had arrived in the most this morning since then it had sat opposite him in his office tormenting him. It was not that he didn't want to know what was inside from a story teller's point of view this was one of the most interesting things that had happened to him in a long time, but from a personal point of view the contents of the envelope scared him.

He checked his watch it read just past midnight, he had told Kate he would be in bed by now, but had failed at his promise once again. He has started slipping down the slope when he had failed at the promise he made as a father. 19 years ago he had promised that he would keep Alexis safe and it had taken him 18 years but he had broken it. She had been kidnapped. She was safe now but once something had happened it was hard to reverse. Now guilt fogged up his brain like a musty cloud of semi-toxic gas, the punishment for his broken promise.

He said he would be in bed now, Kate thought to herself as she watched the hands on the clock go round. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was lying next to her; something that six months ago sounded completely stupid was now a thing of necessity. She was living at the loft now and couldn't quite imagine it ever being different. The events that had brought her here had been the worst yet the most significant thing that have ever happened to her. It had started with Alexis being kidnapped and ended with her shooting the person who had killed her mother, who happened to be Rick's half sister.

She knew it had affected Rick more than it had affected her, and she had tried to do everything she could to help him pull through, but every now and again she would find herself close to breaking. She would have broken now if it wasn't for Javier, once a week after work she would go and see him at his apartment and just talk, and for that she would be eternally grateful another debt she would never be able to replay.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice releasing her from her thoughts.

"Hey." She replied. "Did you open the..." She trailed off not know what to call it.

"Yes, I did. I read the first page and... Well... I don't know. It's going to be difficult I guess. But tomorrow will be better." He added quoting Eva's mother.

"I hope so." She murmured to herself as Rick stalked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She and been lying in bed for an hour now and still sleep hadn't come. She rolled over to face Rick who was staring into thin air.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"Alexis didn't call today."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just studying or partying."

"Knowing my daughter she'll be doing both."

"Did you find anything else in the investigation today? He asked.

"No, all leads are a dead end and Gates isn't giving us the resources to look into the drug lords so we have no hope." She said thinking about her current case. A homeless guy had been another death of the drug war. She knew that they would probably never find the killer but they would have to investigate it anyway.

"You didn't tell me about the drug lords. If you do end up looking into them then please tell me."

"Rick you have to finish the book."

"But drug lords are dangerous; books don't hurt anyone unless you drop a big one on your foot but... people don't make that mistake twice. But seriously Kate please tell me."

"Rick, you can't always be there to protect me."

"I know, but I can try. I love you, Kate."

"I love you to."

"Good night."

"Good night."  
$& $& $& $& $& $& $& $& $& $& $& $&& $& $& $& $& $& $&

Mr. Ford stared at the internet page he had loaded up. It was well past midnight and everyone else had gone home. He had been staying up this late for as long as he could remember sleep brought nightmares, and he could no longer cope with those. The last time he had slept well was when a baby Alina was sleeping between him and Eva, but that occasion had faded into the past and he knew that he would never see either of them again. They were both gone from the world. He looked back at the Richard castle fan page and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His long lost son had suddenly been presented to him and he had done nothing about it. He knew that one day he would but not quite yet, not until he was ready.

**What do you think should I continue? I promise things will be explained better later in the story if you want me to continue.**


End file.
